(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of operating the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as organic light emitting diode displays, liquid crystal displays, and electrowetting displays, have been implemented. A flat panel display may include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and emitting lights of three primary colors. A displayed color may result from adding lights of three primary colors emitted from primary-color light-emitting pixels, and the flat panel display may display a desired image by appropriately controlling the luminance of each pixel. Nevertheless, the flat panel display including only primary-color light-emitting pixels may provide images with unsatisfactory luminance.
A four-color display device may include white pixels, for emitting white light, in addition to primary-color light-emitting pixels. The four-color display device may receive input image signals for primary-color light-emitting pixels, for example, red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels; the four-color display device may generate output image signals for white pixels and the primary-color light-emitting pixels.
The conversion of three-color input image signals into four-color output image signals may require a complicated structure in the display device or may require a substantially long conversion time.